1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure plate for a friction clutch, the pressure plate having a friction-surface region which can be pressed against a friction-lining arrangement of a clutch disk or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A pressure plate of this nature is known, for example, from German reference DE 85 12 194 U1. When the clutch is being engaged and disengaged, pressure plates of this nature are moved onto or away from friction linings of the clutch disk by the action of an energy accumulator. During these movement states, there is slippage between the pressure plate and the friction linings, resulting in heating in the area of the friction lining and in the friction-surface region of the pressure plate.
Particularly where there is a tendency to increase the pressure force of such clutches, in order in this way to obtain increased clutch moments, there is also a tendency, when engaging and disengaging the clutch, for the thermal energy generated by the pressure plate and the friction linings rubbing against one another to increase, with the result that the temperature of the various components rises in this area. This may have a disadvantageous effect on the performance of the clutch, since the heat generated may cause various components to be deformed. There is also the risk in particular of reducing the service life of friction linings made from organic materials.
In order to counteract this problem, German reference DE 85 12 194 U1 proposes that a plurality of cooling ribs be arranged on the rear side of the pressure plate, in the form of a ventilator arrangement, so that intensified air circulation is produced in rotational mode, in order to allow the heat to be dissipated more successfully.
A further attempted solution consists in increasing the overall mass of the pressure plate or of the pressure-plate assembly, in order to be able to absorb the heat better. However, this entails increasing the size of the individual components, resulting in construction space problems and increased cost.